


Flowers

by 3Eraaa



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Overdose, Sad, Suicide, tw:death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Eraaa/pseuds/3Eraaa
Summary: It's been 3 years since Dan lost Phil, he's still mourning over him.





	

Dan was sat in the center of Phil's bed, sobbing. It had been 3 years and Dan still wasnt over his friends death. He had left Phil's room exactly the way it was when he died. A houseplant was set on the mantelpiece, the last gift Dan had ever given Phil: A cute framed photo of them during a broadcast of their radio show, sat next to the now rotten houseplant.

Dan's mind flashed back to the day he found Phil's dead body, an empty bottle of sleeping pills he thought he had misplaced laid next to Phil. _He looked so peaceful when he died_ dan thought to himself, remembering the postition he found Phil in. Curled up facing the opposite direction to the pill bottle, smiling his happy little smile.

Dan was holding flowers when he found him, flowers that now sat next to Phil's grave, now just an insignificant bouquet on the pile of flowers left by Phil's family. They would've looked beautiful atop the chest of drawers pushed up against Phil's bedroom wall, signifying the day Dan had officially announced his love towards Phil.

By the time Dan came back to reality it was well into the hours of the night. He did not know nor did he care about how long he had been sat there for. It didn't matter, not for much longer. Anyway. He had a fresh new prescription of sleeping pills sat next to him, and he finally decided that today was the day. Today was the day he'd finally see Phil again. Today was the day he'd finally be able to tell Phil how much he loved him.


End file.
